


Regaining control of Team Arrow

by Phillipe363



Series: Canarrow Oliver/Sara pairing [37]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Episode: s03e12 Uprising, Episode: s03e13 Canaries, Fix-It, Friendship, Gen, POV Oliver Queen, Past Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Instead of putting up with Diggle and Felicity's disrespect, Laurel's Canary issues for being very untrained or her fooling her father into think she was Sara, and the team's in general using Glades citizens to fight Brickwell's men, the real Oliver has words for his team mates. Words for Oliver taking control of his team unlike in season 3.
Relationships: John Diggle & Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, Laurel Lance & Oliver Queen, Laurel Lance & Quentin Lance & Sara Lance, Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, Quentin Lance & Oliver Queen, Roy Harper & Laurel Lance, Roy Harper & Oliver Queen, Roy Harper & Sara Lance
Series: Canarrow Oliver/Sara pairing [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/566489
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Regaining control of Team Arrow

**Hello readers**

**Another story been meaning to get around is giving Oliver his backbone back for his team when Oliver let them walk all over without any protest as the Oliver bashing truly ramped up. Mind you like Felicity had her snippy moments in the earlier seasons that she show's writers let Felicity get away but season 3 is when it got way worse for never-ending. Also, when Diggle truly became the Olicty cheerleader.**

**Frankly, the only time Roy was on Oliver's case was over Oliver telling Thea to leave after Thea had walked down to see them trying to help a Laurel on Vertigo.**

**On everything else including working with Malcolm, Roy backed Oliver up completely and didn't question Oliver's orders unlike everybody else on the team, Laurel included.**

**Which if you have issues with Laurel, Diggle or Felicity being portrayed anything less than angels while Oliver is bashed on this not the story for you.**

**Canon wise this takes place in between 3x12 and the 3x13 episodes**

**On with the story**

* * *

Verdant basement

In a T-shirt and blue jeans Oliver standing by the computer station is looking to Diggle, Laurel, Felicity, and Roy.

"I've asked you all here because it's time we talked about a few things," Oliver says.

Folding her arms "What's this about Ollie?" Laurel asks.

"Been avoiding this topic but first let's start with why any of you ever thought it was a good idea to drag the innocent people of The Glades into this?" Oliver asks coldly.

"We were out of options man and didn't have any other plays" Diggle replies.

"John's right, you don't get to come back here yelling at us, especially when you're working with Malcolm Merlyn. You're not in charge of this team, we had to move on past you" Felicity says angrily "Besides what you have us done, go on a suicide mission to stop Brickwell with an armed army?"

"If you had to then yes for protecting this city, but it's not my first option on any day" Oliver replies then pointedly asks "When did in my mission as Starling's vigilante did, I ever use innocent people? I've gone on fighting gunmen the same amount or more and lived. Remember John Byrne's small militia Dig?"

Diggle flinches looking away.

"Oliver's right, we screwed up. Just like he's right about Malcolm who we need to work with because there isn't a better option" Roy says.

"Malcolm in addition to every horrible thing brainwashed his daughter to murder Sara and you want to work with him?" Felicity replies headily.

"Wait what?" Laurel asks in shock with turning her glare on the blonde-haired archer "How long have you known? And how come you never told me? I can't believe you didn't tell me this, I had a right to know."

Looking at the ADA "Hey back off" Roy says sharply then turns his gaze to Felicity "And thanks blondie for spilling that information."

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you doing anything rash or going after my sister. Worse going after Malcolm and getting yourself killed" Oliver says.

"I can handle myself against Merlyn" Laurel replies heatedly "And screw you for thinking I would ever do something to Thea, she's like a sister to me too."

Meeting her eyes "Frankly given you have a habit of like your father flying off into blind emotions and doing something very stupid or reckless which you then blame other people, I considered it a good call. Besides if this was Sara would you be all that honest about that either?" Oliver asks.

"Fighting him with what training? Oliver had five years, Sara had five in the League, Merlyn has twenty plus years to keep his skills sharp since the League of Assassins. You have a few weeks of boxing training tops, you're not Sara. Going against Malcolm is a way to get yourself killed in five seconds" Roy points out shocked at the woman's ego.

"I know that I'm not my sister, I don't need to be reminded of it every five seconds" Laurel replies snapping "And I don't need your or Oliver's judgment."

"Too bad Laurel, you're going to get it anyway. Roy told me about your little trick with the voice changer pretending your Sara, but we will discuss that in a minute" Oliver says coldly.

"No, we are going to right now, I don't take orders from you. I'm not a part of your team" Laurel says.

"Yet you keep wanting one of us to bail you out," Roy says through gritted teeth "And I might not have the Mirakuru in me anymore Laurel, but I'm sick of this disrespect all of you are throwing at Oliver. Back off!"

Seeing the cold look in Harper's eyes Laurel decides to listen for the moment.

Looking over at "Felicity pack your things you're out. Roy told me how you left John and he trapped so Brickwell escaped, that was your first mistake. Second, you walked away from the team, and third, you're helping Laurel trick Quentin sickens me. Fourth your disrespect you've shown me since I've been back" Oliver growls.

"Okay man, I think you need to calm down, and let's discuss this with cooler heads. Felicity made mistakes; we all have but that's no reason" Diggle begins but gets cut off.

"I don't remember Oliver giving you a debate Dig. This team is not a voting democracy, Ollie's in charge. Not any of you" Roy says pointily.

"Besides Roy, Diggle and Laurel all helped with the voice thing for making Quentin think it was Sara. You going to kick them all off to and work alone?" Felicity asks snippily.

"First off Roy was the one who told me about the voice changer and is the only one who protested it. Don't lie about to Roy for covering for your actions. And sadly, Roy, who knew Sara for less than five months, and no relationship with Quentin at all, had more honor compared to her sister to do something as cruel as what Laurel did" Oliver replies harshly.

Laurel flinching looks away.

"Come on Oliver, things have changed man. What about all the times you've screwed up?" Diggle asks.

Pointedly staring "Then leave Dig. It's clear your alliance is to Felicity, not to this city and I'm not going to have divided loyalties" Oliver says coldly.

"Fine we will, and you'll be begging me to come back within a week since you can't run your computers without me. Not to mention dead without Diggle to back you up" Felicity says harshly.

Chuckling "I survived just fine before either of you showed up, and Felicity remember Adam Hunt?" Oliver replies pointily.

Felicity grimaces with glancing off since she once asked Oliver about a specialized arrow that he explained what use it had and, how it made one crime boss into a very unhappy homeless person. Of course, she remarked how he no longer needed those arrows since he now had her running the tech to simply hack into the databases.

"I don't know what happened to you man, but you're not making good choices right now," Diggle says.

"I'm the same person I always been since coming back John, you're the one who has changed. Or maybe not since you've always had a problem with my methods" Oliver replies shrugging.

Diggle and Felicity walk up the stairs and furiously slamming the door behind them.

Looking at the man who is a younger brother "Do not ever use innocent civilians again. I don't care if all you do is offered them a chance for payback" Oliver says sternly then in a warmer tone "Good job otherwise."

Nodding "Thanks" Roy replies.

Looking at "Laurel, not going to waste time rehashing about the voice changer. I don't care why you did it, but I am going do what I should have months ago for telling Quentin the truth. You can come with me or not, that's your call" Oliver says.

"Fine" Laurel replies grumbling.

"The other thing is you think you can take on Malcolm? Get on the training mats with Roy, now" Oliver says.

"I don't take orders from you," Laurel says, and "I'm leaving for the night. Call me when you're going to tell dad."

"You want me to train you or not?" Oliver asks.

"What?" Laurel says in shock.

"Get on the mats" Oliver replies pointedly.

Smirking since finally has a chance to prove herself, and Roy might be a struggle to take down, but she can beat the Harper kid Laurel knows heading over to the mats. Also, Laurel notes a good thing she's wearing pants today instead of a skirt. Removing the dress jacket and tossing it aside Laurel watches as Roy merely walks in front of her, not even bothering to take off his red hoodie.

"Go ahead your move," Roy says.

Laurel lunches forward swinging as Roy effortlessly blocks her punch, blocks her second, and with a sift leg kick sends her to the ground before placing his foot on her neck.

"Your dead" Oliver says a few feet away watching while holding a pair of bamboo sticks in each hand.

Roy removes his foot from Laurel's throat with helping her up and avoids her attempt trying to kick his legs out from underneath of him. Tossing a pair of sticks to Roy who effortlessly catches them then places on in each hand, Oliver tosses the other pair to Laurel who sort of catches them.

Both on their feet Roy and Laurel begin again with Laurel no matter what, maybe succeeds in landing a hit or two but keeps losing to Harper. Eventually, after the fifth attempt where Laurel keeps getting more injured and losing, with her anger increasing at being unable to beat Arsenal alongside realizing in her ego she's not as good as she thought, Roy steps back.

"I get the point I'm not ready to take on Merlyn. And I might have let my arrogance get the better of me" Laurel says wearily and painfully.

"You ended up very lucky you didn't get killed yet," Oliver says "I know trying to talk you out of being a vigilante is a fool's mission, so I won't. But there will be some conditions."

Nodding "Okay I'm listening," Laurel says.

"You quit going out on the streets for now. Between your ADA job, training, and being the Canary? You're stretching yourself too thin" Oliver replies.

"How long would this be? Until you deem me ready?" Laurel asks folding her arms.

"Yes but given Ras al Ghul will be coming for us regardless if Malcolm is dead or not, I might not have a choice. That's why it's important I can teach you as much as I can" Oliver says.

"About Malcolm wh" Laurel starts but gets cut off.

Raising up a hand "Once this is over and I have no more use for Malcolm I will be putting him six feet under" Oliver replies.

"Good" Laurel replies vindictively smirking.

"One more thing Laurel and I don't have to an answer to this, but you need to. Why are you out there on the field? To get justice for Sara, because I died, or are you just using being a vigilante to escape your pain and grief? If you just want to help people you do that fine in the courtroom" Oliver inquires "Having a clear purpose for being out there is needed otherwise you might lose focus at the very wrong time."

Laurel automatically goes to reply for telling Oliver off for thinking this like last year with her drugs and booze yet stops realizing that Ollie has a point.

"I'll think it over and Ollie about earlier sorry" Laurel replies guilty.

Nodding "It's fine, besides after everything we've been through some harsh words is not going to push me away," Oliver says.

"I would certainly hope not," a female voice says from the stairs.

Laurel freezes as do Roy and Oliver at hearing that voice they know all too well. The three look over to see Sara Lance alive and well, walking down the steps wearing a gray shirt, blue jacket, and black jeans with boots on her feet.

"Sara?" Laurel asks in shock.

"How? We buried you" Roy says in disbelief still processing this.

"Tatsu dug up my grave and used a Lazarus Pit to bring me back," Sara says, "The same way she brought you back Ollie."

"Yeah, I figured the penicillin and tea thing was fake" Oliver replies "It's good to see you, Sara."

"Wait you died?" Laurel asks towards the archer in surprise.

"I don't want to talk about it" Oliver replies firmly.

Sara walks down embracing Laurel in a hug as Laurel returns it tearful crying in joy, and Sara sheds a few of her own. Following a few minutes, Sara and Laurel break apart with both wiping their eyes. Heading over to Roy who she shares a short hug with and then walks over to Oliver who she hugs as to.

Eventually once Oliver and Sara break off of hugging but looking at each other with a familiar gaze of love only for Laurel coughing to interrupt them.

"While I don't have an issue with you two being a couple, I'd rather not see the glad to be alive sex with my own eyes," Laurel says.

Sara lightly blushes while Oliver just let's out a sigh while Laurel walking back over from a table holding Sara's old black leather jacket, kept in her duffle bag containing her Canary equipment, tosses it to her sister the jacket who expertly grabs it and slips the item on grinning. Like being reunited with an old friend Sara notes, a part of herself which she doesn't feel fully complete without it.

"Thank you," Sara says.

"It fits you better than it does me anyway" Laurel replies shrugging "You been to see dad yet?"

"No, I haven't, you want to come?" Sara inquires.

"Yes," Laurel replies then glances over at "Ollie about earlier?"

"At this point, it's your call" Oliver replies given while the voice changer still irks him majorly given Quentin was more like his father than Robert ever was, Sara's not dead. So, on telling her father about having kept his daughter's death is up to Laurel.

"Fair enough," Laurel says with a grimace since not looking forward to that conversation.

Glancing between them "Uh what should I know?" Sara asks cautiously.

"I'll fill you in on the way, although I want to stop home, and change given how sweaty I am" Laurel says.

"Okay, I'll follow behind on my motorcycle" Sara replies.

"Roy let's hit the mats," Oliver says.

"You're on," Roy says.

Roy takes off his red hoodie revealing a gray T-shirt while Oliver removes his shirt with picking up the batons as they head to the mats and start going through various paces of sparring. Eventually Sara and Laurel after watching Oliver and Roy's sparring match for a few minutes before leaving.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this and leave a review letting me know what you think.**

**First putting aside, the stupidity of 4x23 for Oliver or sorry Oliber the Olicty version of Oliver, bringing in Star City's citizens to fight against Darhk's men, I don't see the real Oliver being happy at innocent people being used in either season 3 or 4.**

**Roy not taking part in the voice changer is I just can't see him being okay dishonoring Sara who was his other main mentor besides Oliver. The guy is simply too loyal.**

**For the biggest thing on Sara coming back to life well, the writers killed her off to remove an obstacle for Olicty as the main reason.**

**Until next time**


End file.
